Ser un buen padre
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Un buen padre es aquel que educa a sus hijos con amor. Un buen padre es un guía, un maestro, un ejemplo. Un buen padre cuida de sus hijos, junto con la felicidad de estos. Yuuki era una buena chica. Así que Kaien hizo un buen trabajo como su padre. Con Yuuki solamente.


_**Un buen padre es aquel que educa a sus hijos con amor.**_

Kaien Cross, había soñado durante mucho tiempo con ser padre. Tal vez no siempre, en su época como cazador lo único que le importaba era en cuanto vampiro matar y nada más, pero luego de que conoció a cierta familia de purasangres y su visión se la vida cambio, y con ello su deseo de ser padre nació en él.

Por eso, a pesar de las tristes circunstancias en las que sucedió, una parte de él se alegro cuando la pequeña Yuuki llego a sus puertas y la oportunidad de ser un maravilloso padre se le dio. Incluso si el fantasma de sus amados amigos pesaba en su alma, él fue feliz con tener la oportunidad de experimentar la paternidad.

Y luego llego Zero.

Un hijo de cazadores, tal y como él lo fue, un niño que vio a sus padres morir cruelmente y luego convertido en aquello que se le enseño a odiar desde una joven edad. Y para colmo de males, sufriendo de la traición (aunque al principio no lo sabía) de su gemelo, su persona más amada.

Y de repente Cross tenía en sus manos a estos dos maravillosos chicos, una pequeña princesa con una gran sonrisa y gran corazón.

Y un hermoso joven con una amabilidad sin límites, a pesar de los golpes que su corazón había sufrido en su corta vida.

Y Kaien los amo como su verdaderos hijos, y se hizo la promesa seguir amándolos por sobre todas las cosas.

Pero en su felicidad por su deseo de ser padre, ser cumplido, el ex –cazador no se dio cuenta del tremendo y horrible error que estaba cometiendo.

_Un imperdonable error que le costó una de las cosas más importantes para cualquier padre. _

_**Un buen padre es un guía, un maestro, un ejemplo.**_

—Mis queridos hijos la cena esta lista~

—¡Woa! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Se mueve!

—Cross ¿Nos quieres matar? ¡Quita eso lejos de mi cara!

—Mis queridos hijos, no quieren probar la comida hecha con amor de su querido padre.

—Tú no eres mi padre idiota.

Él pensó que con su actitud infantil y despreocupada, les daría a sus hijos un alivio a sus preocupaciones.

Que sus payasadas harían que Yuuki no pensara en su miedo en salir a la cuidad, preocupada por los "malos" vampiros que habitaban en la oscuridad.

Que su dramatismo lograría que Zero se enfocara en otra cosa que no sea su odio a si mismo y en el dolor de la pérdida de su familia.

Pensó que si podría darles una pequeña sonrisa a sus hijos junto con un pequeño momento de alivio a sus preocupaciones, entonces él sería tan idiota como sea posible, tan infantil como pudiera y se pondría en ridículo tantas veces como pudiera.

Con tal de ayudar a sus hijos él haría lo que fuera.

Pero él no sabía, no se dio cuenta, que en su tarea de darles un pequeño momento de felicidad lo dejaba ciego al dolor cada día consumía el corazón de uno de ellos.

No comprendió que siendo un payaso no era lo que necesitaban ellos, que buscando una sonrisa cuando el otro quería llorar, solo hacía mucho más daño que bien.

Él no pensó que sus actuaciones le hacían pensar a uno de sus hijos que no le importaban los dolores y preocupaciones de este.

_**Un buen padre cuida de sus hijos, junto con la felicidad de estos. **_

Supuso que había hecho un buen trabajo con Yuuki, la sonrisa de la chica se mantuvo tan alegre y brillante como siempre, le dio un cálido hogar, gratos recuerdos y su apoyo incondicional.

Y cuando el momento de que ella se marchara de su lado llego, él siguió cuidándola desde lejos, a pesar de que esta no era su hija verdadera, ella lo quiso como un padre, incluso después de que sus recuerdos regresaran.

Y si bien ciertas circunstancias lejos de su alcance resultaran que Yuuki no fuera completamente feliz, él hizo todo en su poder para lograr tal cometido, pero Kaien no era un dios, no podía estar en todos lados y no podía crear una barrera que incidirá que Yuuki sea lastimada por cualquier cosa.

Aun así hizo un buen trabajo.

Yuuki siempre tendría un grato recuerdo de él, siempre le sonreiría cada vez que lo mirada, y a pesar de su renuencia y vergüenza, le diría "papá" con su tímida voz, porque sabía que eso lo haría feliz.

Yuuki era una buena chica.

Así que Kaien hizo un buen trabajo como su padre.

Con Yuuki solamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto...

—No habrías podido hacer nada aunque quisiera, estoy bien, no tienes que disculparte.

—No está bien, tu…Zero tu.

—Dije que está bien, es normal que hayas buscado su felicidad, ella es tu hija después de todo.

—Pero Zero tu...tu...

—Ahora me tengo que ir director, aun me queda trabajo por hacer.

.

.

.

—Lo siento tanto, Zero. En verdad lo siento.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla.

Mientras miraba marcharse al joven albino, y observaba como este le daba la espalda sin voltearse a verlo, él comprendió.

Había sido un buen padre para Yuuki, pero a Zero…A Zero lo había abandonado.

Dejo que Zero se encariñara con Yuuki e incluso fomento descaradamente para que ese cariño creciera, sabiendo que tarde o temprano la chica le seria arrebatada al peli plata de la forma más cruel.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, cuando Zero se enterara de la verdad del pasado de Yuuki este sufriría mucho, y aun sabiéndolo se mantuvo en silencio, y solo observo.

Dejo que la mujer que más había lastimado a Zero entrara a la vida de este, solo para seguir fomentando su otro deseo de convivencia.

No pensó en lo que Zero sentiría cuando decidió aceptar a su hermano, un gemelo que odiaba a su "hijo" con pasión, todo porque eso fue lo que le ordenaron para la convivencia entre las especies.

Incluso desde el principio cometió errores contra el muchacho, como dejando que se encontrara con una pura sangre, cuando solo había pasado unas pocas semanas de la muerte de sus padres y las heridas aun sangraban y dolían.

A pesar de saber del dolor que los vampiros le provocaron a Zero, le obligo a convivir con esas criaturas, lo hizo convivir con los vampiros, todo porque alguien debía cuidar de Yuuki.

Y lo que es peor.

Dejo de buena gana que su "hijo" sea tratado como una pieza en el juego entre dos purasangres en guerra, no hizo nada para impedir que Zero sea utilizado y luego descartado como basura una vez que su uso ya no era necesario.

E incluso después de ello, siguió con ignorando los sentimiento de Zero y lo volvió a obligar a continuar en contado con aquellos que más dolor le habían causado.

Había considerado a Zero y Yuuki como sus hijos.

Pero sin darse cuenta eligió a uno sobre el otro.

_Eligio a Yuuki y abandono a Zero. _

No era de extrañar que Zero odiara su dramatismo.

_Cuando Zero desesperadamente quería que se diera cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo. _

Entendía el porqué Zero siempre parecía enfadado con él por algún motivo.

_Cundo los tristes ojos de Zero gritaban el daño de aquella alma y Kaien parecía ignorar esos gritos de ayuda. _

No debía sorpréndele el que Zero no confiara en él.

_No cuando Kaien le oculto cosas, y nunca se preocupo por como reaccionaria Zero ante sus decisiones. _

Sabía a la perfección que Zero nunca le diría "papá"

Porque el padre de Zero murió, una noche de nevaba, bajo los colmillos de un purasangre. Tratando de protegerlo, tal y como un padre haría con sus hijos.

Kaein nunca sería el papá de Zero, porque él no se merecía el puesto y nunca lo haría.

_Kaien Cross, nunca sería el padre de Zero. Nunca. _

—Perdóname Zero.

**Fin.  
**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno yo solo estaba enojada con Cross y esto se escribió solo XD

Espero les haya gustado, yo me quite un gran peso de encima al escribirlo la verdad, tenía que sacar a relucir estos sentimientos contra Kaien de alguna forma la verdad.

Cualquier comentario o crítica que creen que merezco será bien recibido. Nos veremos en algún otro momento~

Shion-san, bye~


End file.
